User talk:The great Creator of Dragon Ball
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragonball Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:The great Creator of Dragon Ball page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KidVegeta (Talk) 01:53, January 1, 2011 Yes Gt is cannon. But if I made it it would would be way different.It would be longer, ssj4 would look different, it would make sense, and it would have a few movies. Oh and yes I am Akira Toriyama. The great Creator of Dragon Ball 02:52, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Akira Toriyama I can't believe that you made his talk this long just to say will we ban 'im or not. I wouldn't, he hasn't vandalized and what if he's not AT? He can think he's someone other. Some people just like doing it. Let him go, I think, as long as he doesn't vandalize, he's ok. <<-Rage->> 20:45, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Also, real Akira Toriyama drew the SSJ4 and made his look. You can know he's not AT if you see his post where he says that if GT was canon, he would change the GT. <<-Rage->> 20:47, January 1, 2011 (UTC) He's a sockpuppet? --<<-Rage->> 21:11, January 1, 2011 (UTC) My god, do you have any standards?}} Hey KV, you just said you're male! You said "I'm gonna grow up like you, DD". DD's male! We just figured out your gender!!! BTW, DD, do you have Messenger? <<-Rage->> 17:57, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Epic LOL! He's not AT! <<-Rage->> 19:47, January 2, 2011 (UTC) I am AT and could do some drawings for my story but don't know how to upload them on a computer and then upload them onto this site. Oh and everything I write here is done using a online translator.The great Creator of Dragon Ball 22:25, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'm not AT but I am also not SS11 so please don't ban me.I'm just a kid who hoped you would beleive me and make me a admin. The great Creator of Dragon Ball 23:25, January 2, 2011 (UTC) I meant that if you beleived me about creating dragon ball you would be so thankful that you would promote me to admin or even beuracrat oh and when did you tell me not to revert that edit? The great Creator of Dragon Ball 23:34, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Was that inthe history page? Because I never bother to check the history before i edit. The great Creator of Dragon Ball 23:45, January 2, 2011 (UTC) I can prove to you guys that i'm not SS11. I've read some of his horrible stories and you know what they all have in common? They all have stolen pictures. My story has no pictures. Stolen or otherwise.Therefore we can't be the same person. Oh and I fixed that instant transmission thing in my story so can I change it to a AU? The great Creator of Dragon Ball 20:29, January 4, 2011 (UTC) You should not imply the differences since that'll make us think that you've made them on purpose. If someone is to decide if you're SS11, then it would be us, with an exception if you admit that you're SS11.....<<-Rage->> 20:51, January 4, 2011 (UTC) It says in the captions who added them now thanks to the new skin.The great Creator of Dragon Ball 21:22, January 4, 2011 (UTC) =Look.= Dragon Ball GT part 2